Bring Me To Life
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Dean has gone to Hell and Sam is depesate to save him. Ruby knows some one who can but the question is will that person help? And if they do, what is Lilith going to do? The first in a three part story... I hope it's only three parts!lol
1. Chapter 1

Sam held Dean in his arms. He couldn't believe that it was over. His brother had gone to hell because of that bitch Lilith. He looked up when Bobby ran into the room.

"Sam he's gone," Bobby said.

"No, I can still save him. I just... I can save him."

"Son, it's too late. Dean is gone."

Sam was silent. The tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know what he was going to do now.

Ruby began to stir. She sat up and looked at Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

"What the hell happened? I-."

She stopped when she saw that Dean wasn't moving. She climbed to her feet and walked over to Sam.

"Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," she said actually feeling bad that she hadn't done anything to stop it.

"I can still save him. You can show me how to use my psychic ability," Sam said still holding on to his denial.

"Sam-."

"No, you will show me. I can fix this."

Ruby and Bobby looked at each other then back to Sam. Sam was still cradling Dean in his arms. Bobby shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what else to do. Maybe doing this would get Sam to see that Dean wasn't ever coming back.

"Fine. I'll show you but it won't change the fact that Dean is in hell."

"I can fix that. Bobby, can you get a blanket."

"Sam, we should bury him."

"No, not untill I try to save him."

"But-."

"Either you help me or you leave."

Bobby saw the determined look in Sam's face. He decided that it'd be better to let the boy be and help him then letting him go off on his own.

Ruby crossed her arms across her chest. She knew that nothing good was going to come from this. Sam was in denial and untill he accepted the fact that he couldn't save Dean he would be useless against Lilith. And Ruby doubted that the one person who could save Dean, would.

"Alright, we'll do it your way," Bobby said.

Sam nodded. He took one last look at Dean. He then placed his brother on the floor. He stood up and looked at Bobby and Ruby.

"Let's do this. We've waited long enough," he said.

He saw Ruby and Bobby look away from Dean. He knew that neither of them thought he could do it. But he would. He was going to save Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stared around him at the darkness. He was still chained up in hell. He had long ago given up and stopped screaming. His vice had gone hoarse and it was oblivious that no one was listening to him. He could hear the screams of other s though, he couldn't see them in the void but boy could he hear them.

"Alright, so now what am I going to do?" he asked himself trying not to freak out.

He pulled on the chains for what must have been the hundredth time. Nothing happened the chains didn't move they just dug themselves further into his body. He clenched his teeth and refused to give the demons the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. He closed his eyes and let a tear fall.

"Well, nice to know that I'm not alone," a female voice to his right said.

Dean opened his eyes and looked to his right. He still didn't see anyone but he knew who that voice belonged to. Bela. He swore and turned his head away. This was one thing he didn't need.

"Well, isn't this great? A guy can't even spend his eternal damnation in peace."

"Come on now Dean, aren't you glad that you aren't alone. You have someone that you know here."

"I wish to hell I didn't."

"I believe that that was uncalled for."

"This must the torture part everyone was talking about," Dean said actually starting to enjoy this.

"No, that comes later."

Dean raised an eyebrow. All the good humour had gone out of Bela's voice. She sounded scared and very serious.

"So, uh, how bad is it?" Dean asked actually scared of the answer.

"You'll find out. Just a warning, they come at you when you least expect it and it lasts a long time."

"Well, we do have a lifetime. Listen Bela, this is probably a crappy time to say it but... I'm sorry I didn't help you."

"Oh please. After how I treated you and Sam, I'm surprised you didn't shoot me awhile ago."

"Believe me, I thought of that. Several times in fact."

Bela laughed. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that even after everything Dean was still himself. She wondered how long it would take the demons to beat it out of him. She had only been here three weeks and she already forgot who she had been on the outside.

"This place sure makes you realize that you screwed up your life royally," she said.

"Hey, speak for yourself. I didn't screw up my life. I lived it exactly the way I wanted."

"Really? So, you had planned on giving up on your dreams to hunt for the demon that killed your mother? You never wanted to have a family? And you had always planned to sell your soul for Sam?"

Dean didn't know what to say. He stared up into the void and knew that Bela was right. He had given up a lot for the life he had lived. He knew, however that if he had to do it again, he'd do the same thing.

"Alright, I'll give you that point."

"I wouldn't worry though. I'm sure Sam is working on a way to get you out of this."

"I don't think he'll find one."

"I think he will. Do you think he'll give up? I know he won't."

Dean was silent. He knew that Bela was once again right. Sam would search to the ends of the earth until he found a way to get him back. And deep down that's what had Dean more scared then anything Hell could throw at him. What lengths his brother would go to to save him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stood in the basement of Bobby's home. There was an old dining set down here along with dozens of more books. Sam saw a steel door and wondered what Bobby had hiding behind it.

Ruby stood in front of him. She wondered if he could really let himself use his powers. She knew that he was the only weapon they had now, because she knew that her other option would just as soon send her back to hell then help.

"Okay, show me what you got," she told Sam.

"Right now?"

"Well yeah. Dean isn't getting any fresher."

"Well, I thought you'd show me how to do it."

"The power is there, Sam. I didn't show you anything and you managed to use it against Lilith."

"It just happened."

"Well make it happen again."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. He closed his eyes. He stood there for a couple of minutes. He was focusing really hard. He opened his right eye and peeked at Ruby.

"Anything?"

"Nope. What were you thinking about when Lilith came after you?"

Sam flashed back to that moment. He saw Dean, slashed by the hell hounds, blood flowing on the wooden floors. Dean had stopped screaming and was lying quiet. Lilith having possessed Ruby, was coming closer to him. All his thought had been that Dean needed him.

"I was thinking about Dean. I knew that he needed me."

"Sam, I have to tell you even if you learn to control this, there is no way you can save Dean. He's gone."

"I don't believe that. There has to be a way to bring him back."

"If there is we both knew it would probably involve black magic."

"I don't care. I won't leave him there."

"You probably don't have a choice."

Sam looked at Ruby. He could tell that something was up. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm. He held it tight digging his fingers in her leather jacket.

"What are you hiding, Ruby?"

"Nothing. Let me go, Sam."

"Why? What do you know? If it can save-."

"That's what your problem is. Everything is about saving Dean. He's gone, Sam. You have to learn to stand on your own."

"I can stand by myself, but if you want Lilith dead, I need my brother. So, what do you know?"

Ruby yanked her arm away and heard the leather rip. She looked at Sam and threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, I may know about a possible way to save Dean from Hell."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because we need her help and right now I'm not her favourite person. Plus it only works once the person is dead."

"Tell me who she is and I'll get her help."

"Yeah, I can imagine how you'd get her to help. A little Winchester charm, tying her to a chair and giving her no choice."

"It's my brother," Sam answered not denying it.

"Yeah, well this chick could kick your ass even tied to a chair. And it won't be easy. There are two possibly three ceremonies she'll have to perform. And even then it might not work."

"I don't care. Either you call her or I will."

Sam watched as Ruby swore. She kicked over a chair and walked over to the staircase. Sam went to follow her. He wasn't letting her just walk away. Ruby turned and faced him.

"Stay here and work on your control. I'll be upstairs talking to her majesty."

"How do I know you won't take off?"

Ruby sighed and reached behind her . She pulled out her knife that had been stuck in the back of her jeans. She handed it to him.

"There, happy?"

"Ecstatic."

He watched as Ruby disappeared upstairs. He turned and threw the knife into the nearby table. He then stood there and tried to make his power show itself again.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat in her living room chanting. The room was bright with candles the only light. She sat in the middle of the floor her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were closed as she focused on chanting and clearing her mind.

"Om mani padme hum," she chanted softly.

She chanted over and over again. As she did, she began to levitate. She floated about two inches above the floor. She continued to chant then the phone rang and broke her concentration. She fell on her butt on the wood floor.

"That better not who I think it is," she grumbled climbing to her feet.

She grabbed the phone from the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello."

"Persephone, I need your help," Ruby said.

"Damn it, Ruby. I told you last time. I am not helping you anymore."

"Please. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"What is it this time? You need me to kill off another demon? Summon an evil spirit?"

"No, we need you to bring back someone from the dead."

Ruby stood in Bobby's kitchen. Bobby sat in the living room looking at some books or at least pretending to. Ruby paced back and forth waiting for Peri to give her a response.

"I... I told you last time. I am not ever doing that again."

"Not even for a Winchester boy?"

Peri clutched the phone in her hand. She had heard about the Winchester boys. She had always wondered when they would hear about her and her powers. She wondered when they would hunt her.

"And why would they need my help? They can handle themselves."

"Not really, one of them is dead. Can you guess which?" Ruby answered.

"I don't care. This isn't my problem. It's yours since you decided to be their best friend."

Ruby heard Peri hang up. She hung up the phone. She turned and saw Bobby watching her. She knew that he had been listening to her end of the conversation.

"Who's Persephone?" he asked.

"An old friend."

"Can she help or are you just lying to get closer to Sam?"

"I'll let you be the judge."

She turned and walked downstairs. She found Sam still standing there looking like an idiot.

"Time for plan B," she whispered.

***

Dean had closed his eyes trying to rest. He then wondered if they let you sleep in Hell or if that was part of the torture. They still hadn't gotten to him yet. He didn't know what they were waiting for but he wished they'd get to the torture part already so then he knew what to prepare for. He jumped and opened his eyes when he heard Bela scream.

"Bela, what's wrong?" he asked.

"No, Daddy. Please stop. Don't hurt me," Bela cried.

"Bela snap out of it!"

He turned and looked towards her voice. He couldn't see anything. He could hear her sobbing. He turned away and pulled at the chains holding him. The hooks dug deeper into his skin and he clenched his teeth.

"NO! Don't touch me!"

"Damnit, Bela it isn't real!"

He kept pulling on his chains. He wanted to help Bela but he couldn't. He continued to listen to her crying.

"Bela!"

She didn't answer him. Dean gave up and turned back to stare at the nothingness ahead of him. He looked at it and realized that the darkness was lifting. He watched as it disappeared. It was replaced by an old abandoned town. Dean thought it was familiar. He looked around then saw Sam running towards him. Jake followed.

"Hell no! This isn't happening!" he yelled when he realized that he was back at the place that Sam had died in.

He watched as Sam came closer. He closed his eyes. He had no intention on seeing this again.

"Once was enough," he muttered to himself as he sealed his eyes closed.

It didn't help. He saw the scene on the inside of his eyelids. The images weren't leaving. He opened his eyes and watched as Jake stabbed Sam. He held back the scream in his throat. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him beg for his brother.

"This must be the torture part," he whispered.

He watched as it started again. He didn't know how long it went on but he must have watched Sam die thousands of times.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby and Sam sat in the impala. Sam drove the car up in front of a Cape Cod style house. Sam shut the impala off and looked at Ruby.

"Why did we rush over here? I thought that you were going to show me how to use my power," Sam said.

"Change of plans. This girl can help us."

"And how is she going to do that?"

"You'll find out."

She climbed out of the car and walked towards the house. Sam watched her. He sighed then climbed out and went to follow her. He stopped and looked at the bundle of sheets in the backseat. Ruby had demanded that they bring Dean's body. He turned then followed Ruby to the door.

Inside the house, Peri was in the kitchen making herself some nachos. She placed the plate in the microwave when she heard the doorbell ring.

"That better not be who I think it is," she whispered to herself.

She walked to the door and opened it. She frowned when she saw Ruby and a tall guy standing there. She knew he was a Winchester. He screamed hunter with his plaid shirt.

"Hello, can we come in?" Ruby asked.

"No, you may not. I told you no on the phone."

"Please, my brother needs your help."

"Which Winchester are you?"

"I'm Sam."

"So, Dean's the one who is dearly departed?"

"Yes."

Ruby was smiling; she knew that Peri was on the verge of giving in. Peri stepped outside and shut the door. She kicked Ruby in the shin.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Ruby asked.

"You knew damn well that I wouldn't turn him down if he showed up."

"Persephone, you know that you want to help. Just do it already and stop complaining."

"Your name's Persephone? Doesn't that mean-" Sam started.

"Goddess of Death? Yeah, don't you think it is fitting for someone who can bring people back from the dead?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that. I prefer to be called Peri."

"Sure," he said looking at Ruby the entire time.

"So, are you going to help?" Ruby pushed.

Peri turned and walked into the house cursing her luck. She couldn't believe she was going to help save Dean. She knew how this was going to end. Dean once back was going to put her down so she wouldn't bring any else back.

Sam stared at Ruby. He frowned and willed her to look at him. She didn't.

"You didn't tell me that she claimed to be able to bring people back from the dead," he said.

"She doesn't claim anything. She does it."

"This is a waste of time."

"Really? Do you have any other plan to bring Dean back?"

Sam was silent. He knew that this wasn't going to work. He couldn't believe that he had trusted Ruby. Peri came back with a paper in her hand. She handed it to Ruby.

"Here's a list of things I need if I am going to do this," she said.

"Does Dave still run that occult shop from his basement?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, now get lost before I really hurt you."

"Promises, promises."

Ruby turned and walked down the steps. Sam turned and she was gone already. He turned and looked at Peri.

"Isn't it annoying how she does that?" she asked.

"A little."

"Come on in. Excuse my clothing; if I would have known I'd be having company, I would have dressed up."

Sam looked down and saw that Peri was wearing black sweat pants and a red tank top. He could see holes in the sweat pants. They must be a favourite pair, he thought.

"I don't mind. It's your house," he answered.

"That it is. Come on in."

She turned and walked into the house again. Sam hesitated then followed her. He shut the door behind him.

He was met with a normal living room. It held an overstuffed brown sofa and a lazy boy chair. It was only when Sam walked over to the three book shelves he noticed something was up.

Peri had books about the mythology of Ancient Egypt, Rome and Greece. These were mixed with books about the occult, Buddhism, and Wicca. There were a few on the bottom that were about witchcraft and spells.

"Like books do you?" Peri yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah but... I've seen a book collection like this before."

"I keep my regular books in my bedroom. Got three more book cases in there."

"Why do you put these on display?"

"To scare off travelling salesmen."

"Really?"

"Yep. Works on Jehovah's Witnesses too."

Sam smiled. He thought about how much Dean would like this girl. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He walked into the kitchen and watched as Peri pulled a big dish of nachos out of the microwave.

"Sit down. If I'm going to do this, I need to know some things about Dean," she said.

"Like what?"

Peri carried the dish to the table. She turned and smiled at Sam softly. She knew he was hurting it was written all over his face.

"Everything you can tell me. Every little piece helps."

Sam pulled off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. He sat down and looked up at her.

"Alright, where do I start?"

"How about with his favourite music?"

"Huh, you mean the greatest of the hair bands?"

Peri sat across from Sam and ate some nachos. She waited for him to open up. When he did, she'd listen and try to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby walked out of Dave's house carrying two plastic bags. She walked down the stairs and down the cement walk way.

"Damn thief. Seriously, who sells black candles for eight bucks a pop," she muttered to herself.

She continued to walk down the road. She looked up at the stars and smiled. Ever since she had been a small child, the stars had fascinated her. Although, since becoming a demon she had tried to bury that part of herself. The human part.

"Been a while since I've done this," she whispered.

She stopped and stared at the stars. She began to trance the constellations with her index finger. She trance Orion and The Big Dipper and the Little Dipper. Her smile widened. She felt human again, like she belonged here.

She stopped when she heard the bushes behind her move. She turned her head and the rustling stopped. She started to walk again. She heard footsteps following her. She had a smirk on her face. She kept up her pace.

She walked a mile and still heard the footsteps behind her. She was getting annoyed and decided to make her move. Ruby stopped and placed the two bags on the road. She then whirled around and grabbed the follower by the neck. She had timed it perfectly. He had come in closer for the attack and had been taken off guard.

"Why were you following me?" she asked.

"Well, you just took off. Where is Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Just once I wish that one of you idiots would trust me."

"Let me go and give me a reason to."

Ruby looked at Bobby. She let him go. She stood in front of him arms crossed.

"You didn't answer my question," Bobby said.

"Sam is with Persephone."

"And what does this Persephone do?"

"She brings people back from the dead. Well, actually, hell if you want to get specific."

Bobby was quiet. He then pulled off his baseball cap and ran a hand across his forehead. He swore.

"Ruby, dammit, no one can bring back the dead. Especially not from hell. IF they can then they are into some serious black magic."

"Why is it everything with hunters is either black or white? Good or bad? What happened to the shades of grey?"

"Shades of grey get people killed."

Ruby sighed. She reached down and grabbed the two bags. She shoved one at Bobby.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?" she stated.

"Fine, I will."

They turned and walked over to Bobby's car. They climbed in and neither said a word during the drive.

****

Dean closed his eyes and refused to cry. The show had ended but that hadn't been all they had done. Once they had figured out that the Sammy Dying Show wasn't getting to him, they had begun the real torture. They had pealed his flesh away one little piece at a time and then the hands. Hands roaming his body touching... He shook those thoughts away. Like hell, he was going to let them get to him. He was a Winchester, they wouldn't break him.

He could faintly hear Bela still crying. Apparently they had managed to break her. He turned and stared into the blackness.

"You okay?" he asked any excuse not to think about his own torture.

"No, I...I'll be fine," Bela answered.

"Bela, I heard you screaming. I know that it had to do with your father."

Bela was quiet. She turned and looked at the void where Dean's voice was coming from. She tried to stop the tears but it wasn't working.

"Do you want to know why at the age of fourteen I signed my life away?"

"I have an idea but go ahead."

Bela shook her head to try and shake the tears away. She then took a deep breath.

"My dear old Dad used me as his personal plaything. My mother knew it was happening but looked away. It had started when I was eleven. I... I decided I had had enough. I was sitting on a swing in the playground trying to think of a way to stop it," Bela explained.

"And Lilith showed up," Dean finished.

"Yes, she gave me a way out and I took it."

"I don't blame you. I would have killed your Dad too."

"Why thank you, Dean. That is so nice of you."

"I try."

He smiled despite everything. He knew that if Sam could see him now. He'd freak. That made him smile more.

"Dean, I also heard you," Bela said.

"No big deal. I handled it."

Dean's firm voice gave no room for discussion. He just wanted to try and forget what had happened to him. He wanted to try and do his time here. He didn't want Bela to know about his torture. He barely wanted to know and it had happened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Peri and Sam sat laughing about a story Sam was telling about Dean. Peri got up and got Sam another cup of coffee. An empty plate of nachos sat in between them. Peri smiled because once Sam had started talking about Dean, she could the strain on his face lessen. This was what he had needed.

"He did not do that," Peri said.

"Yes, he did. Dean loved women just as much as he loved having fun. So saving a damsel in distress from a drunken ex was just the beginning of the night," Sam explained.

"He sounded like a wonderful man."

"Wonderful? No way."

"Alright, what words would you use to describe your brother?"

Sam sat there and thought for a moment. He realized that he had needed this more than he had realized. Talking about Dean was helping him come to terms with what had happened.

"Okay, stubborn, bossy, annoying, a smartass, strong, caring, and...A hero," he whispered the last one.

Sam saw Peri smile at him. He smiled back then stared down at his coffee cup. He ran his finger around the rim.

"You were right, he was wonderful. Now, I want to know how you are going to bring him back."

"A summoning ritual."

"You can't summon Dean from hell."

"Wasn't going to summon Dean. And that is only the beginning. Once I summon the ass, I have to basically throw myself on his mercy," Peri said.

"Which ass' mercy?" Sam asked.

"Osiris."

"Okay, now why don't I understand all of this?"

"You don't have to understand. Just trust me."

"We Winchesters don't trust easily."

"That's obvious."

The door opened and Bobby walked in followed by Ruby. They carried the bags. Sam stood up when he saw Bobby.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you, boy. I think that this a hoax," Bobby answered Sam's questioned.

"Ruby, you really gotta stop bringing your friends over," Peri said.

"He's not a friend. Now, are we going to do this?" Ruby asked.

"That's up to Sam," Peri answered.

She stood up and walked over to the three of them. She saw Sam looking out her bay windows at the impala. She knew he was really looking at Dean's body that was in the backseat. She took his hand.

"I'll do it, Sam, but I need you with me. You're the closest one to Dean. I need you here to help once he's back," she explained.

"Help with what? This isn't going to work," Bobby spoke up.

"Will you let the kid make up his own mind," Ruby said.

Sam turned and looked at Peri. He pulled his hand away. He walked over to the door.

"You're making the right choice, Sammy," Bobby said relieved.

"It's Sam, and I need your help getting Dean out of the car," Sam answered.

Bobby shook his head. He then sighed and knew that he would help the kid. As much as he thought this was a mistake.

"Fine, I'll help you but this is going to blow up in your faces," he said.

"Just shut up and help," Ruby stated.

Bobby dropped the bag and followed Sam out. Peri walked over and began to move the furniture.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ruby asked once they were gone.

"I'm never sure. All I can do is try," Peri answered.

Ruby shook her head and started to empty the bags. She pulled out candles then a small wooden chest. She handed it to Peri. Peri held it and ran her finger over the embossed cravings of Egyptian drawings. She stared at the one of Osiris.

"There's your gift," Ruby said.

"I hate kissing his ass like he's a god."

"Wasn't he?"

"So people believed. In reality he is a demi-god. I don't know how he gets away with half the crap he does in hell," Peri answered.

"Lucifer is on vacation? Anyway, isn't it always fun dealing with demons?"

"Tons. I know all about it dealing with you."

Ruby was quiet. She watched as Peri took a chalk and began to draw the pentagram.

****

Sam and Bobby carried Dean's body in the living room. It was still covered in the blankets. Sam was careful to hold it close to him. He didn't want to drop it.

"Where do we put him?" he asked.

"In the center of the pentagram. Try not to smudge the chalk," Peri answered.

Sam nodded. He looked at Bobby, who nodded unwillingly. They carried Dean to the pentagram and placed him in the middle. They then stepped aside. Sam watched Peri to see what she would do next.

Peri knelled down at dean's head. She took a deep breath and pulled the blankets aside. She uncovered his face first. She tried not to show any emotion. He looked peaceful. She slowly pulled the blankets down and uncovered the rest of him. She swore when she saw the claw marks from the hell hounds.

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I can't bring Dean back into this body."

"I knew it. You are a fake," Bobby said.

"Why can't you?" Sam asked ignoring Bobby.

"If I do, he'll die all over again. These are bad wounds, really bad. Damn hell hounds."

"What can we do?"

"Get another body," Ruby said non chalantly.

"We aren't going to kill some innocent man to stick Dean in!" Bobby protested.

"We won't have to," Peri answered.

Peri got up and walked over to her bookcases. She searched the shelves then pulled out three books. She went to the table and began looking though them.

Bobby thought this was his chance. He walked over to Sam and grabbed the kid's arm.

"What do you think you are doing, son? This isn't going to bring Dean back," he said.

"You don't that," Sam muttered.

"I've been a hunter for a lot of years, boy. I have never seen someone brought back from the dead. And getting Dean out of hell, impossible. The only way out is to escape."

Sam had had enough. He pulled away from Bobby. His face wore his anger. He was sick of everyone trying to order him around. He could and would make his own decisions.

"If you don't want to help then leave. I want to try this, Bobby. I'll try anything to get Dean back."

"Sam, you can't let the loss of Dean dominate your life."

"Why not? It's my fault he's gone. He made the deal to bring me back."

"Sam-."

"Leave him alone, Bobby. Let him do this. He has to," Ruby stepped in before it came to blows between the two men.

"I can't believe that you two are buying what she's selling," Bobby added.

"Yes! I found a way!" Peri exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Peri carried the book back to the living room. She placed it on the coffee table then looked down at Dean.

"Is it another summoning ritual?" Ruby asked.

"No," Peri answered still staring at Dean.

"Then what the hell is it?" Bobby asked.

"A healing chant."

"Will it work?" Sam asked.

Peri looked at Sam and smiled sadly. She shrugged her shoulders. She then looked down at Dean again. She reached out and ripped Dean's shirt down the middle. She cringed at the wounds the hell hounds had left behind. She could barely look away from the deep claw marks.

"I don't know. Al l we can do is try," she said softly.

"I doubt that this is going to work," Bobby spoke up.

"Then keep it to yourself. I'll need everyone's help."

"I am not helping," Ruby said.

"You got me into this, Ruby, you are going to sit your ass down here and shut your mouth and help," Peri said glaring at her.

"I don't do things I don't want to do."

"You'll do this or I will ship your ass back to hell. Your choice."

Ruby looked at the determined look on Peri's face. She shook her head and walked over to Dean's body. She sat on his left side and glared back at Peri.

"I hate you," Ruby said simplely.

"Feeling is mutual," Peri answered.

"I-," Bobby started.

"Shut up, Bobby. Could you just help us? If it doesn't work I'll forget all about this and bury Dean," Sam said.

Bobby looked at Sam and saw the hope in the boy's eyes. He would do anything for the two Winchester boys. He had always thought of the boys as his surrogate sons.

"Dammit, boy," he said.

"Are you-?"

"I'll help. I... I do want him back. Don't think that I don't, but this... I doubt that this will work, Sam."

"We won't know till we try."

They walked over to Dean. Sam sat to his right and Bobby sat at the feet. Peri looked at the book then nodded. She placed her hands on Dean's shoulders. One of her fingers landed in one of the claw wounds. She winced and closed her eyes. She had to hold back tears. She had never brought back anyone whose body had looked like it had been used as a chew toy.

"Okay, we have to chant the names of four Gods of Healing," she said.

"More demons," Bobby muttered.

"No, the Gods and Goddesses of healing were angels."

"There is no-," Ruby started.

"Shut up, Ruby no one asked you."

Ruby frowned at Peri's tone. She shut her mouth and placed her hands on Dean's stomach and thigh. Sam did the same; Bobby placed his hands on Dean's feet.

"Okay. Geez, I hope that this will work," Peri whispered.

"So do I," Sam replied.

Peri looked at the book. She read the chant. She looked down at Dean's pale face. She took a deep breath.

"We have to say 'Lord Apollo, heal him. Lord Borvo, heal him. Lady Tozi, heal him. Lord Grannus, heal him. Ancient ones, let your power flow though us to heal him'," Peri said.

"It's not in Latin?" Bobby asked.

"No, but that's a good thing. My Latin sounds like... Well-."

"Shit," Ruby finished for Peri.

"We only have to say it once?" Sam asked before Peri and Ruby got into it again.

"No, we have to say it seven times."

"Lucky number seven."

"I guess. Ready?"

Everyone nodded. Peri closed her again and started.

"Lord Apollo-."

"Lord Apollo, heal him," the others joined in.

_"Lord Borvo, heal him._

_Lady Tozi, heal him._

_Lord Grannus, heal him._

_Ancient ones let your power flow though us to heal him."_

Everyone had their eyes closed so none of them saw Sam's and Peri's hands glowing.

They started the chant again. Ruby kept track by lifting a finger up. As they continued, they chanted faster and faster. The glow in Sam and Peri's hands became brighter. They came to the final chant.

_"Lord Apollo, heal him._

_Lord Borvo, heal him._

_Lady Tozi, heal him._

_Lord Grannus, heal him._

_Ancient ones, let your power flow though us to heal him."_

On the last word, the glow became a blinding white light. An unseen force threw them all away from Dean's body. The light engulfed him.

****

Peri came to lying on the kitchen table. She sat up and saw the light dimming. It then disappeared. She climbed off the table and walked into the living room. She turned and saw that her bay windows were broken. Ruby stood on the front lawn and glared at her.

"You failed to mention that we would be in danger," Ruby said climbing back in the house.

"Well sorry, but the book didn't say anything about frequent flyer miles," Peri answered.

"They never do," Bobby said.

Peri turned and saw that he had been thrown and become wedged underneath the stairs. She walked over and helped pull him out.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"Worse has happened to me. Sam, you okay?" he asked.

Sam had been thrown into the wall breaking the drywall. A painting of a fairy had fallen and landed in his lap.

"I'm fine. Did it work?"

"I didn't look yet."

Bobby, Peri, and Sam walked over to dean's body. Ruby was still brushing the glass off her clothes.

Peri felt a smile break out on her face. She jumped up and hugged Sam.

"It worked! It worked!" she yelled.

"I can't believe this. It... It shouldn't have worked," Bobby said.

Dean's body had been completely healed. The claw wounds were gone along with all the other scares he had had. They had all vanished.

Sam was shocked. He sat on the couch and looked from Dean to Peri.

"I ... I didn't really think it would work," he admitted.

"Neither did I. Glad we were wrong."

Ruby finally decided to come and join the rest of them. She looked at Dean's healed body then looked at Peri and Sam. She couldn't believe that these two could be in such denial about the power they possessed.

"It only worked because you two have psychic abilities," she said.

"Shove your psychic crap. I have another ritual to perform," Peri said.

"Wait you have-," Sam started.

"No, I don't," Peri cut him off.

"She's like Dean. Persephone thinks that having abilities makes her a freak," Ruby said.

"Now, is not the time. Do you want me to do this ritual or not?"

"Let's do it," Sam said eagerly.

"I think I just changed my mind about you, Peri," Bobby said softly.

"Thanks. Now could you three sit on the couch? I have to do this myself."

"Persephone, be careful," Ruby said her voice showing some emotion.

"Why Ruby I didn't know you cared?"

"I don't you're just useful."

Peri shook her head. She watched the others moved to the couch then looked down at Dean. Now, the real work began.


	9. Chapter 9

Peri retook her position at Dean's head. She took the box Ruby had brought and placed it on his chest. She looked at his face and told herself she could do this. It would work.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"An offering. Osiris doesn't do squat without one."

"What is the offering?" Bobby asked.

"I'd rather-," Peri started.

"It's a newborn baby's heart," Ruby cut in.

"What?!"

Peri sent daggers Ruby's way. She then turned and faced Sam and Bobby. They were starring at her like she was the picture of everything evil.

"No one really knows what's in the box. They were made centuries ago and no one wrote down what was in them," she explained.

"So, it could be a baby's heart?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, but it could also be a bottle of Rogaine for all we know."

"Alright," Sam answered.

"Sam-."

"I'm not changing my mind, Bobby."

"Alright, now be quiet while I play my music."

"You play music when you're doing this?"

"It helps me concentrate."

She reached out and grabbed the remote. She turned on the stereo, Bon Jovi blared from the surround sound. The song was 'Livin on a Prayer'.

"Pretty fitting isn't it Dean? Since we only have a prayer of this working?" she told him.

She ignored Sam, Ruby and Bobby. She was now wrapped up in saving Dean. She reached out and began to pull Dean's necklace over his head.

"I'll have to borrow this. I'll give it back after."

Sam watched her. He leaned towards Ruby.

"Does she always talk to them?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why. It's not like they can't hear her," Ruby answered.

"Maybe she does it for herself."

"Who knows."

Sam watched as Peri placed the necklace around her own neck. She then placed her hands over Dean's eyes.

"Alright, here goes nothing," she said.

She closed her eyes and began chanting in Latin. Sam winced, her Latin did suck.

"Pius Osiris, tribuo is eaid indignus unus tui sanctus praesentia. Omnis lapsus prius tu, puis praesul excessum ortus. Ego tui fidelis unus scisco is eaid per or donum pro vos. Tribuo mihi or concisus congressus ut audite meus prex on pius unus."

Suddenly the room plunged into silence. Then a black light engulfed the pentagram. Peri and dean disappeared from view.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"Seems like Osiris is willing to talk," Ruby answered.

****

Peri opened her eyes and stood up. She turned and saw that she was in Osiris palace. She wondered how he got all this when Lucifer was suppose to be the boss. She shook her head and turned around. She came face to face with Osiris, His black eyes embellished with black make up bore into hers.

"What is your gift?" he asked his accented voice strong.

Peri turned and grabbed the wooden chest. She turned back and handed it to the demi-god. Osiris took the box. He ran his fingers over it and smiled. He looked at Peri.

"Now, what is it you want, Persephone Michaels?" he asked.

"I wish to bring back a man who died before his time."

"What is this man's name?"

"Dean Winchester."

Peri watched Osiris closely. His face did not move. He showed no emotion so Peri couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"This Dean made a deal. He gave his soul away," Osiris answered.

"Yes, but he only received one year. Ten is usually given."

"True, but he was a hunter."

"Exactly. I believe you want a certain demon dead."

Osiris walked around Peri. He glanced down and saw the shadow of her living room floor with Dean's body lying in the pentagram. He turned back to her. He saw a bright light near the right side of her head.

"Do it," the light said.

"Are you suggesting that he could kill this demon?" he said ignoring the voice.

"Yes, we both know about the Winchesters."

"Yes, I also know that it was not one of my underlings that made the young man's deal."

"It was one of Lilith's."

Peri saw hatred fill Osiris' eyes. He squeezed the chest and Peri heard the sound of the wood cracking.

"It was, wasn't it? Well, I believe that it is time that bitch learned her place," he said seething.

"As you wish, Holy One."

"That is right. I AM the God of Death and rebirth. Lilith will learn not to forget that. I am in charge."

Peri nodded. She knew an ego trip when she heard one. She just waited patiently for Osiris' decision. By the sound of it, Peri knew it was going her way.

"I believe that I will let Dean Winchester live again. I know that he will seek revenge on Lilith," Osiris said.

When he did, he saw that the light by Peri's head disappeared. He wondered what it had been.

"That he will," Peri assured him.

"Your request, faithful one is granted. Now, go fetch him. Vade in pace."

Osiris waved his hand and suddenly Peri was falling. She hugged herself and closed her eyes.

"Vade in pace? That's ironic coming from a demi-demon god. I though they didn't want peace?" she said to herself.

She continued to descend deeper and deeper. She then stopped, and was in total darkness. She could hear the screams of the souls trapped here. She tried to close her mind to them. She could only save one.

"I hate this part."

She grabbed a hold of the protective amulet. It began to shine a small light. She began to walk in search of Dean.

****

Sam stood up and began to pace. The song had changed to 'My Life' again by Bon Jovi. He stopped and stared at the black light.

"How do we know if it worked?" he asked.

"I believe it did work. If it hadn't she would have been back already," Ruby answered.

"Why aren't they here? What is she doing?" Bobby asked.

"Looking for Dean."

Sam turned back and faced her. His shock showed on his face. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"You mean she has to go to Hell and get Dean's soul?"

"Yes. That's why she put on t he amulet. It was Dean's so it'll lead her to him."

"She can't go to Hell and come back. No one can," Bonny protested sitting straight on the couch and glaring at her.

"You can if you have the blessing of the God of Death and Rebirth," she threw in his face.

"This is way beyond anything I have ever seen."

"I feel the same way," Sam added giving his old friend a half smile.

"Well, suck it up. Welcome to a world where you have no control."

Sam turned back. He stared at the pentagram. He was worried and it was written on his face. What if Peri couldn't find Dean? Or worse what if Dean refused to go? Knowing his brother, Sam thought that was a good possibility.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean pulled at the chains again. He had been at it for hours but refused to give in. He heard the clang of the chains then Bela's laughter. He tried to ignore her.

"It's not going to work," Bela said.

"You never know," he replied.

"Oh please, Dean. You can't be the hero here."

"Wasn't planning on saving you."

"Why would I expect that to change?"

Dean ignored her. He turned and saw a light coming towards him. He stopped pulling on the chains. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Be prepared. I think it's time for our hourly torture session," he told Bela.

"Why, what do you see?"

"A bright white light."

Bela looked over to where she heard Dean's voice coming from. She gasped. She saw it too. It kept moving closer and closer.

"I see it, too," she told him.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Looks like it is coming for you."

"Great."

Dean turned as the light stepped beside him. He could see a woman beyond the light. She was pretty. He felt safe when he looked at her. He also felt something else that he couldn't explain.

"What? Are they trying to tempt me now?" he asked.

"From what I heard from Sam, that doesn't take much," she answered.

"What? You stay away from Sam, demon bitch!"

Peri sighed. She had had a feeling that this was how things would go. Dean hadn't sounded like the most trusting person when Sam had talked about him. She pulled the amulet off. A soft light engulfed her and Dean.

"I am not a demon. I'm here to save you," she said.

"Sure, you are. And Santa Claus is real."

"He is. Not my fault you were always a bad boy."

"Great a smartass."

"Takes one to know."

Peri touched the chain around Dean's left arm with the charm. It pulled away and let go. The other chains followed. Peri grabbed Dean's hand. Dean was shocked. He stood there free. He looked at Peri.

"What the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm a smartass, remember?"

"Again, what are you?"

"I'm human and my name is Peri. Ready to go back and say hi to Sam?"

"I can't get out, I made a deal."

"Yeah, well it is now null and void."

"But how?"

"Geez, you ask a lot of questions. Sam told me you usually go with the flow."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me everything."

"Too bad."

Peri grabbed Dean's short. She yanked him closer to her and kissed him. They began to fly upwards.

***

Sam sat on the couch his head resting on the back. The song had changed again to 'Bed of Roses' again by Bon Jovi. Bobby cursed and stood up to stretch.

"I wish to hell that the next song isn't Bon Jovi," he said.

"You and me both. I think she did it on purpose to drive me mad," Ruby answered.

"I like it," Sam said.

Bobby and Ruby looked at Sam. They shook their heads and looked away.

"Shouldn't this be over?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know how long it'd take her to find Dean," Ruby answered.

"I still don't think that this is going to work."

Sam sat up straight. He was about to tell Bobby to be quiet when he saw that the light around the pentagram had changed.

"Maybe it is over," he said.

Bobby and Ruby turned and looked at the pentagram. They all watched as the light went from a dark black to a bright white. It then disappeared.

Sam was the first to stand up and walk over. He saw that Peri was laying on the floor. He looked at Dean and saw no response. Tears came to his eyes.

"No, this has to work. Dean, come on, wake up. This is suppose to work," Sam cried.

He turned away. He walked past Peri and into the kitchen. Bobby stepped forward. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. He reached out to touch Dean.

"I wish-," he started.

He stopped when he saw Dean's arm move. He looked at Dean's face. Dean's eyes opened. He sat up and looked around.

"Holy-," Dean started.

"Shit," Bobby finished.


	11. Chapter 11

Peri opened her eyes and saw Dean leaning over her. She blinked her eyes and sat up. Dean helped her to her feet.

"Told you I wasn't a demon," she said softly.

"Then how the hell did you bring me back?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, don't press her," Sam said.

"Yeah, Persephone is fragile," Ruby added.

"Kiss my ass."

Peri stretched. She stopped and took a moment to listen to the music. Bon Jovi had changed to Nickelback. The song was 'Savin Me'. She turned and looked at Dean.

"I think we found your song. It fits doesn't it?" she said to him.

"No, it doesn't. Now, how'd you do it?"

"I asked my fairy godmother. See she had granted me three wishes and you were the last one."

"Damnit, I want answers!"

"Why? Because you really want to know or because you're scared Sam helped me by using his mojo psychic ability?"

Dean was quiet. He turned and looked at Bobby, Ruby and Sam. Ruby was smiling, Sam looked uncomfortable, and Bobby looked angry.

"Any of you care to tell me how I came back to the world of the living?" he asked.

"Who cares? You're back, aren't you?" Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm not suppose to be here. If I am, that means I welched on the deal and you'll die."

"Dude, I told you that the deal is null and void. Sam's going to live to be an old man," Peri repeated.

Dean grabbed her by the shoulders. He slammed her against the wall. His eyes bore into hers.

"Answer my question," he stated.

"No."

Bobby walked over to Dean. He pulled him away from Peri and stood in between them. He looked in Dean's eyes.

"Let it go, boy. Just let it go."

"Bobby, I can't. I shouldn't be here."

Peri stepped forward. She had had about enough of Dean's little pity party. She looked in his eyes and let her tears fall. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shook him.

"Believe me, if you were really meant to be dead and cooking in hell, I wouldn't have been able to bring you back. You ARE meant to be here. I've met a lot of people who are dirtbags and don't deserve to breathe on this planet. You, Dean Winchester, despite all the screw ups and stupid moves, deserve to be here."

"Really? How much did Sam give you to bring me back? A thousand? Two?"

"I didn't ask for any money, although I should of. You are a stubborn pain in the ass."

"I don't believe you."

"About the money or you being a stubborn pain in the ass?"

Sam walked over to Dean and Peri. He stood beside Peri and looked at his brother. He was happy to have Dean back but was angry that his brother wasn't grateful.

"I didn't pay her," he said.

Dean raised an eyebrow," What? Sam, I know that she's hot and all-."

"You think I'm hot? Thanks, but you're still a stubborn pain in the ass," Peri interrupted.

"I am trying to talk to my brother."

"Dean, I didn't give her anything. Ruby called her and-."

"I knew it. Ruby!"

The four of them turned around. Ruby was gone. Peri let go of Dean and walked over to the coffee table. She grabbed the phone and dialled a number. She stood there a few minutes. She then hung up.

"She's not answering her phone," she said.

"Damnit! Now, what am I going to do?" Dean yelled.

"Live your life. You've been given a second chance," Bobby pointed out.

"Bobby's right. Come on, Dean. Can't you be happy to be back?" Sam asked.

Dean walked away from them. He stood in the kitchen. He stared at the wall and held in his tears. He didn't know how he could go on with his life after what had been done to him in Hell.

Peri watched him. She walked over to Sam and Bobby. She took Sam's arm.

"Why don't you and Bobby go get something to eat? You know to celebrate," she suggested.

"But Dean-," Sam started.

"I got this. I brought him back; I'll deal with the meltdown."

"Are you sure? He's a tough nut," Bobby added.  
"I can handle him. If all else fails, I'll just kick his ass."

Sam didn't look convinced. He looked at his brother and then realized that Dean would never tell him what was wrong. Dean wouldn't tell him thinking that he was protecting Sam, while in reality he was just closing Sam out. Sam decided to let Peri have a shot.

"Alright. Here's my number, call me if anything goes wrong. I mean ANYTHING," he stressed the last word.

Peri took the number and smiled at Sam. She watched them turn and leave. Once she saw the car drive down the driveway, she walked over to Dean. She sat on the table and watched him closely.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he spoke.

"A man who is completely lost. What happened there, Dean?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. Now, are we done jumping around the subject?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I? Dean, I had to go down there and get you. And do you know how I figured out I could do this?"

"Don't care."

"I'll tell you anyway. My little sister died, she was ten. It was leukemia."

Dean looked up. He saw the tears come to Peri's eyes. She wiped them away. He felt himself softening towards her. He remembered seeing Sam die. He couldn't imagine sitting by months on end just watching your little sister waste away.

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked softly.

"When she died, I begged to have her back. I sat there for hours just repeating the same thing over and over again, 'Please give her back. Please bring her back.'"

"Did she come back?"

"No, I got an audience with Osiris, Egyptian God of Death and Rebirth. He told me that it was Missy's time to go. He couldn't bring he back."

"Why not?"

"Missy had gone to Heaven, which is beyond Osiris' control."

Peri was quiet. She knew that Dean didn't believe in Heaven, Sam had let her in on that fact. She looked at him and wondered what was going on in his head.

"So, what did you do? Come home and start pulling people out of Hell?" he asked.

"No, just one. After I found the ritual, she's a family member. Our matriarch you could say."

"Who? Mother, Grandmother?"

"More like a few dozen generations back."

Dean looked at her with a serious look on his face. He didn't like where this was headed.

"Do I even want to know?"

"It was Ruby. Family legend was she was a witch who sold her soul during the plague. She wanted to live because she was pregnant. She sold her soul so she could have her child. I decided to bring her back. Let her see that her family was still around," Peri answered.

* * *

A/N: And in true Supernatural fashion this is the end of the first part of the story. I have the sequel written by hand I just have to type it up. Pt2 is called "Savin Me" so stay tuned. And I think this story is going to have more parts then I thought. So, just try and be patience. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
